Mortal Kombat: New Age New Generation
by Lo-Drew
Summary: As new fighters emerge in a new Mortal Kombat tournament, a mysterious alliance emerges as a threat to all the realms. What will unfold and what new dangers lie ahead. No longer taking suggestions for the story.
1. Roster

Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat. These are my OC's.

Name:Junsui

Age:27

Appearance:Short white hair, black tanktop and black fighting pants. Added with two scars around both crystal blue eyes

Place of Orgin(Realm or Custom Realm):Earthrealm

Alliance(if their are in one ex:Red Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow):None

Alignment(Good or Evil):Good

Fighting Style(s):A unquie style with elements of Jeet Kune Do and Karate

Weapon(s) of Choice(if the wield one):None

Fatalities:Final Breath(intense kicking combo to the ribs that fractures and destroys the opponents' ribs) Fatal Fury(hands become engulfed in white fires and burns the opponent's body with one fingertop touch)

Common Used Moves(description needed):Double Shot(Double white fireball projectile), Pure Impact(three hit combo to the chest), Dragon Punch(two elbows to the gut ending with an One Inch Punch)

Likes:Peace, Fighting,

Dislikes:Evil

Bio: As a young child Junsui's parents preached about the protectors of Earthrealm;Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Raiden and others. His parents constantly trained him and preach him the importance of Earthrealm. However, his parents were brutally slained by invaders from the Netherrealm when he was 13. Still weak at that time, Junsui received the scars around his eyes. Seeking revenge, Junsui practiced his craft at a nearby mountain where he trained and resided until he was 21. Now with the Mortal Kombat tournament's sudden return, Junsui enters to search for answers and those answers may decide the fate of the world.

Name:Lauren Chase

Age:24

Appearance:Long blonde hair, greatly attraction, black leather pants and white tanktop with boots.

Place of Orgin(Realm or Custom Realm):Earthrealm

Alliance(if their are in one ex:Red Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow):Earthrealm Special Forces

Alignment(Good or Evil):Good

Fighting Style(s):Judo, Kenpo

Weapon(s) of Choice(if the wield one):Kali Sticks

Fatalities:Kiss Me Goddbye(A kiss that blows the opponent up) Justice Strech(Grapples opponent to the ground and servely breaks the knees, arms and head)

Common Used Moves(description needed):Armbar, Single Leg Takedown(which can be finished with a leg lock, armbar on double foot stomp)

Likes:Earthrealm, Jack Winston,

Dislikes:Black Dragon, threats to Earthrealm

Bio: In many ways, she is almost identical to Sonya Blade. A loyal, beatiful and strong woman who joined the Earthrealm Speical Forces after idolizing her father who was an officier. She has many talents, investagation skills, great grappling and a keen sense of evil. When the ever increasing empire of Saiko's rising, it's up tp her and all of Earthrealm's strongest heroes to protect Earthrealm once more.

Name:Jack Winston

Age:28

Appearance:Long blonde hair with black streaks, white bomber jacket with black shirt underneath, black fighting gloves, movie star looks, blue pants

Place of Orgin(Realm or Custom Realm):Earthrealm

Alliance(if their are in one ex:Red Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow):Earthrealm Special Forces

Alignment(Good or Evil):Good

Fighting Style(s):Street Fighting

Weapon(s) of Choice(if the wield one):Lead Pipe

Fatalities:Neck Snap(traditional stapping the neck) Home Run(takes the head of the opponent and then hits the head with the wrench)

Common Used Moves(description needed):One Two(two powerful body blows) Face Plant(grabs the face of the opponent and drives it to the ground) Power Swing(three strikes with the lead pipe.

Likes:Lauren Chase, women

Dislikes:threats to Earthrealm, Black Dragon(mainly Kaval)

Bio: Cocky, honest, noble, womanzing and gritty. These describe young Jack Winston from Los Angles. Originially a street fighter with no purpose, Winston was recruited into the Earthrealm Special Forces. From there he met his partner Lauren Chase and instantly fell in love. Winston has been one of the heroes of Earthrealm. Jack and Lauren are now faced with the mission to size the existance of the Black Dragon and protect Earthrealm. But for Jack, he can't wait to reunite with a certain someone who caused pain in his past.

Name:Raven Kunosamu

Age:35

Appearance:short brown hair, sleeveless brown shirt and black pants. His shirt is wore and dirty due to the wear and tear it has endured.

Place of Orgin(Realm or Custom Realm):Earthrealm

Alliance(if their are in one ex:Red Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow):Lin Kuei

Alignment(Good or Evil):Good

Fighting Style(s):Kung-Fu, Monkey Fist

Weapon(s) of Choice(if the wield one):None

Fatalities:X Marks the Spot(slashes the opponent to the point where the last slash separates the opponent's body.

Common Used Moves(description needed):Dancing Monkey(during Money Fist stance:similar to Neji's Eight Tranagrams;64 Palms) Palm Thrust, Monkey kick(a twisting kick to the head)

Likes:Fighting, strong opponents

Dislikes:weak opponents

Bio: A wandering warrior, Raven has traveled throughout Earthrealm in search for competion. During these years, Raven has learned Kung Fu and Monkey Fist from a shailon , he skills gave him the title grandmaster and the head of the new Lin Kuei. His version of the Lin Kuei was similar to Sub-Zero's but Raven pushed his students to extreme lenghts which resulted in some casualities. With the Mortal Kombat tournament approaching, Raven joins immeditely when rumors of the new evil threat sufacing and now seeks to protect Earthrealm and take out the evil threat.

Name:Kaval

Age:37

Appearance:red eyes, black spikey hair, evil face, black cloak and black pants with a rosary strap on his cloak.

Place of Orgin(Realm or Custom Realm):Earthrealm

Alliance(if their are in one ex:Red Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow):Black Dragon

Alignment(Good or Evil):Evil

Fighting Style(s):Senjustu

Weapon(s) of Choice(if the wield one):None

Fatalities:Senjustu Slam(uses his mind to send the opponent in the air and after focusing intensely, the body blows apart)

Common Used Moves(description needed):Senjustu(uses mind to lift the opponent and slam him down)

Likes:Corruption

Dislikes:Earthrealm Special Forces, Jack Winston

Bio: The new leader of the reformed Black Dragon, Kaval was born with prodigious intellelent. This makes him twice as deadly in battle. When he learned Senjustu, he killed his parents to test his skills. From there, he recruited Venus and Maverick into the Black Dragon and has secretly helped Saiko with battle sitituations. His smarts has allowed him to evade the pressure of Jack Winston and Lauren Chase. With the new MK tournament on the horizen, Kaval enters to kill Jack Winston, a lost lasting rival of his.

Name:Venus

Age:31

Appearance:Short black hair, red belly shirt and black pants with the Black Dragon symbol on it. Very attractive

Place of Orgin(Realm or Custom Realm):Earthrealm

Alliance(if their are in one ex:Red Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow):Black Dragon

Alignment(Good or Evil):Evil

Fighting Style(s):Her own

Weapon(s) of Choice(if the wield one):Ken Unmei No(white metal sword)

Fatalities:Pieces(slashes the opponent to pieces with her sword) Deadly Seduction(exposes her tits to the opponent which destroys the eys followed by a Heart Rip from Venus)

Common Used Moves(description needed):Cresent Moon Kick(Venus flies toward her opponent with multiple kicks) Fireball(Sends a fireball) Venus Fury(a chraging bakfist juggled with a Double Axe Smash)

Likes:Her looks

Dislikes:Earthrealm Special Forces

Bio: A member of the Black Dragon, Venus is an ambitious women. Her search for her family's sword came to a head once she found the sword. She formed her own deadly style and was recruited into the Black Dragon clan along with the evul spy Maverick and the mysteroius Kaval. Serving as a bounty hunter, Venus takes pleasure in killing her opponents for Kaval's price. Her next target is Lauren Chase, one of the members of the Eartrealm Special Forces and sworn enemies of the Black Dragon.

Name:Barsar

Appearance:dark brown hair & white eyes due having a diease which made his eyesight sensitive to sunlight, red and black robe with combat boots

Age:24

Place of Orgin:Earthrealm

Alliance:Lin Kuei

Alignment:Good

Fighting Styles:Ninja Arts

Weapon(s) of Choice:Kuneai

Fatalities:Head Rip(see title), Bushin Ryu(summoms a clone of himself anf proceeds to rip all of the opponent's limbs)

Common Used Moves: Tornado Kick(see title) Flash Point(attacks the body using the tips of his fingers), Bushin Kick(summoms a clone, one licks the opponent on the chin and the other lands an Overhead kick)

Likes: His twin brother, Lin Kuei

Dislikes:Spiders

Bio: The older twin by fifteen minutes, Barsar and Redarn were the products of poor merchants. They died ten years later but before that, they sent both to their grandpa. During those years, they learned Ninja Arts and then they were recruited by Raven Kunosamu into the Lin Kuei. Both respect their new senshi so when they both entered the tournament to join alongside their master in the battle against evil.

Name:Redarn

Appearance:light brown hair & green eyes. White and Blue Robe with combat boots

Age:24

Place of Orgin:Earthrealm

Alliance:Lin Kuei

Alignment:Good

Fighting Styles:Ninja Arts

Weapon(s) of Choice:Kuneai

Fatalities:Head Rip(see title), Slashing Times(Uses Kuneai to slash through the heart)

Common Used Moves: Tornado Kick(see title) Dragon Plex(Kick to the chin that propels them to the air, them drops him on the ground head first) Bushin Slash(summoms two clones and both hit ten slashes with the kuneai.)

Likes: His twin brother, Lin Kuei

Dislikes:Ugly women, Serious people

Bio: The younger, cockier and least serious twin, Redarn was trained by his grandpa. He was then recruited to the Lin Kuei and he respects his senshi. He is eager to join his senshi and brother in the battle of good vs evil.

Name:Saiko Sunē Ku

Age: 45

Appearance:Seprent Red eyes, seprent like face, black trenchcoat, black pants, long black hair, crazed look on his face, hides a Katana undernearth his trenchcoat

Place of Orgin(Realm or Custom Realm):Netherealm(resides in Outworld)

Alliance(if their are in one ex:Red Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow):Prophecy

Alignment(Good or Evil):Evil

Fighting Style(s):Pure Instinct

Weapon(s) of Choice(if the wield one):Katana

Fatalities: Death by God(Saiko impales the opponent five times before the opponent's heart stands on the Katana) Venomous Bite(Transform into a large Viper and eats the opponent up)

Common Used Moves(description needed): Deadly Flower(Viciously headbuts the opponent multiple times)

Likes:A certain Elder God, Power, Destruction

Dislikes:Peace, Elder Gods(except one)

Bio: As evil as evil can be, Saiko is a psychopath. Born to the cruel world of the Netherealm, once he became 19, he used pure brutally and force to rule Outworld. At his early age, he led Outworld to further turmoil by trying to conquer other realms. Saiko later formed the Prochecy, a group of bloodthristy warriors like himself to be a part of his army. With the Earthrealm Special Forces along with the Elder Gods trailing him due to an invasion Saiko instructed. Now with the Mortal Kombat tournament approaching, Saiko makes a plan to take over Earthrealm and pay a certain white haired fighter a visit fourteen years in the making. However, Saiko's plans aren't just for himself as a certain man who seeks control of Earthrealm.

Name:Magnus

Age: 10,000(appears to be 24 due to Edenians having long life)

Appearance:Big and stocky, bald, combat boots, black and red armor, black fighting gloves and black pants

Place of Orgin(Realm or Custom Realm):Edenia

Alliance(if their are in one ex:Red Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow):None

Alignment(Good or Evil):Good

Fighting Style(s):Golden Hammer

Weapon(s) of Choice(if the wield one):None

Fatalities: Multiple Varities(like MK: Armageddon)

Common Used Moves(description needed): Slegdehammer Smash(Powerful Double Axe attack that can be juggled) Hammer Fist(punches the ground causing a minor earthquake)

Likes:Loyalty, Edenia's past heroes like Kitana, Taven

Dislikes:Evil, people who seek world domination

Bio: A cousin of Princess Kitana, Edenia royal blood flows within the veins of Magnus. As a child, he was proclaimed the prophecy child that would protect Edenia like Kitana and Taven. When princess Kitana was murdered by Saiko, Magnus seeked revenge and plans to protect Edenia from an inevitable invasion.

Name:Horī

Age: 29

Appearance:Facial apperance of a early twenty year old, black jacket with a lighting symbol on the back with black pants. His hair is long and blonde.

Place of Orgin(Realm or Custom Realm):Orderealm

Alliance(if their are in one ex:Red Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow):None

Alignment(Good or Evil):Netural

Fighting Style(s):His own

Weapon(s) of Choice(if the wield one):None

Fatalities: Sins of the Sinner(summoms a lighting strike to strike to kill his opponent)

Common Used Moves(description needed): Salvation(think Benimaru's Lighting Thrust from KOF XI) From the Heavens(summons a lighting strike that can be juggled) Holy Trinity(disappears from screen and reappears come down and stomps the opponent)

Likes: Religion, Order

Dislikes:Evil, people who fight and protect others, people who try to rule the realms, Elder Gods, Chaosrealm

Bio: Hori was preached about religion at an early age. He believes in order and the fact that one's life should be devoted to God. By the age of twenty, Hori began to preach people about divine right and repenting sins. During this time, Orderealm suffered from another Resistance similar to what Darrious led far ago. However, angry with this resistance, Hori killed the Resistance and unseatd the ruler of Orderealm. His ideals were rather dictaor-ish and forced his people to learn his ways, his religion. But, Hori has proved to be a caring man and has helped smaller realms. Once a Mortal Kombat tournament was announcement, Hori sees this as a chance to defeat the evil threat and conquer the realms from further turmoil and then force them to learn his ways. His ambitions was set and that was to rule the world!

Name:Shekar

Age:unknown

Appearance:A Shokan warrior. Has a ponytail

Place of Orgin(Realm or Custom Realm):Outworld

Alliance(if their are in one ex:Red Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow):None

Alignment(Good or Evil):Evil

Fighting Style(s):His own

Weapon(s) of Choice(if the wield one):None

Fatalities: Battered Pain(destroys the opponent by ripping both legs and using them to bash the opponent while using the other two arms to elbows the face)

Common Used Moves(description needed): Battered Might(spins around and punches the opponent in the proceeds) Masacare(Stomps on the group and the opponent is stunned) Havoc(Bearhugs the opponent while using the other two arms to club the opponent's head)

Likes: Former Shokan warriors

Dislikes:Edenians, Earthrealm

Bio: Shekar is a young Shokan warrior who is similary to Goro and Sheeva in personality. Shekar isn't loyal and hates serving under people. So he dislikes that his home land is controlled by Saiko Sune Ku. At one point, he was forced to join the Prophency but defected and plans to kill Saiko. So he enters for his indepence and to kill Saiko.

Name:The Dark Oracle

Age:Unknown(maybe immortal. Appears to be in mid-twenties)

Appearance:Average build. Sasuke-like head, black robe and black pants with black fighting gloves

Place of Orgin(Realm or Custom Realm):Netherealm

Alliance(if their are in one ex:Red Dragon, Brotherhood of Shadow):Prophency

Alignment(Good or Evil):Evil

Fighting Style(s):His own

Weapon(s) of Choice(if the wield one):Broadswords, string

Fatalities: Leg Rip(Rips off one of his opponent's legs and beats the helpless victim with the torn limb) Descend to Hell(summons shelkton to drag the opponent to Hell)

Common Used Moves(description needed): Black Magic(throws a black fireball) Skull Crush(grabs back of the head and knees the forehead multiple times) From the Dead(summons two dead corpses and uses the corpses as pupptes)

Likes: His power, immortatlity

Dislikes:Earthrealm

Bio: The Dark Oracle is a mysterious Necromancer and sorcerer. He is believed to be Enternal like Quan Chi and has some similaries to that man. He approached Saiko to form the Propehecy which he accepted. Saiko and Dark Oracle are actually great friends and are loyal to each other. Dark Oracle seeks to find the real Shinnok Amulet and a stone called the Bloodstone. But first, him and Saiko plan to conquer Earthrealm and revive Onaga, the Dragon King!


	2. Extended Roster

Name: Yang Lan Shao

Age: 23

Appearance: Long black hair in ponytail, wears baggy jeans, with straps on each side, has a shirt that's neck line is at the middle of his shoulders, and down to his upper chest, with a white skull painted on. Rather Bishie.

Place of Origin: Chaosrealm

Alliance: Clerics of Chaos

Alignment: Neutral

Fighting Style: Muay Thai

Weapon: Two Kris'

Fatalities: Touch of Death(He hurls himself at the enemy with a flying knee, bringing them to the ground, then giving intensive body shots with his elbow, and lastly, stomps on the enemies body to pop his arms and head out of his sockets) Bleeder (He grabs each of his Kris' and stabs at the enemies throat, one blade on the right and vice versa, letting him bleed a little than using the blades as scissors to bring off the opponents head.

Common used moves: Double stab (Title says it all) Flying Knee (A flying knee to the face) Barrage (A bunch of elbows to the face while in clutch) and Dropping backspin (He does a spin to where he faces the enemy with his back turned, elbowing the enemy dropping both of them)

Likes: Chaos

Dislikes: Order

Bio: Born and raised as a disciple of Havik, he learned to make chaos out of everything, even sacking Orderrealm with his own hands with his master and his other disciples. Now entering the Mortal Kombat tournament with only one thing in mind. To create utter chaos all over the dance floor.

Name: Conner

Age: 17

Appearance: Short brown hair combed forward, red eyes, over sized brown short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, converse All-Star sneakers, wraps covering his left hand

Place of Orgin:Red Dragon base on Chaosrealm

Alliance: none

Alignment: Good (though sometimes animal instinct takes control and he attacks anything and everything he sees)

Fighting Style: self-made style combining extreme athletic and acrobatic skills with moves learned from movies

Weapon of Choice: He'll use anything he can get his hands on

Fatalities: Skull Breaker (launches himself at his opponent and elbows the head hard with his elbow covered with dragon scales, therefore breaking the skull) Dragon Fire Storm (summons a blast of fire that disintegrates opponent with nothing left but fried bones)

Common Used Moves: Double Roundhouse (delivers two roundhouse kicks to opponent) Blazing Upper (uppercut with fist covered with blazing scales) Side Kick

Likes: watching TV, training with new moves

Dislikes: Red, The Red Dragon, not knowing who he is

Bio: Born in the labs of a Red Dragon base set up in the Chaos Realm, Conner was rescued by Special Forces before his transformation was complete. He grew up in an orphanage with only the name "Conner" and a strange amulet with the Mortal Kombat symbol on it. Over the years, Conner began growing restless and he began running away for a few hours to run and jump across city rooftops and he even became interested in kung fu movies and began coying the moves perfectly, learning to respect anyone and everyone around him as well. But every now and again, the burning urge to find out who he really was burned within his soul. Eventually he learned of his hybrid inheritance while he was training, learning he could control flames and his skin sometimes grew green scales. He learned of the Mortal Kombat tournament when a mysterious man approached him on a day when he couldn't stop looking at the medallion, the man encouraged Conner to join Mortal Kombat to find out more about his past.

Name: "Red"

Age: ~17 (though he is about the size of a fully grown man)

Appearance: red scales all over his body, black sharp nails, empty black eyes, sharp fangs, black pants, black wraps covering both arms and hands, black torn cloak

Place of Orgin: Chaos Realm

Alliance: Red Dragon Clan

Alignment: Evil

Fighting Style: Savage Brutality utilized through Pro Wrestling moves

Weapon of Choice: His claws

Fatalities: Meat on the Table (tears arm all the way through opponent's chest, rips it out, then he feasts on the opponent) Netherrealm Pit (jumps on opponent and breaths fire into their mouth, head and chest burned to a crisp)

Common Used Moves: Grapple Attacks (the types of grapple that throws opponent against something), Fire Breath (launches stream of fire at opponent, prefers to be up close), Scratch Attacks (constantly scratches opponent with claws every time he blocks a move)

Likes: Eating, Red Dragon, killing

Dislikes: Black Dragon, Earthrealm Special Forces, being hungry, Conner

Bio: Red was born around the same time Conner was but his transformation was not interrupted. The Red Dragon were able to take Red away before the Special Forces attacked the base and since then they formed Red into an unstoppable killing machine. Over the years, Red developed a "kill and eat" method of fighting, using anything and everything to make sure the battle ends with his opponent in his stomach. Also throughout the years, Red had watched his "brother" Conner live a relatively normal life in Earthrealm and he developed an endless hatred for him. One day, he heard that another Mortal Kombat tournament was announced and he thought up the perfect plan to make his brother's life miserable and painful. Disguised as a mysterious man, Red approached Conner one day and tricked him into joining Mortal Kombat.

Jason von Savage

23

Golden eyes, tanned bronze but this is natural for his people, dark blond hair, six feet eight inches like a body builder Combat boots, khakis, wife beater shirt, white leather jacket

Galt- one of the harshest worlds storms and natural disasters almost constantly however for two weeks a year it is more beautiful than anything on earth, fo course in different parts of the world for ecology i.e. diferent seasons in different parts of the world, they have the most vicious and dangerous animals in the universe their culture greatly resembles Andromeda's Nietzscheans, it is very important to prove their genetic superiority as the strongest, smartest, fastest, and most artistic prowess in order to prove worth to potential mates, they choose their mates with extreme caution and biological reproduction is the most important event in their lives

Neutral

Copies others martial arts style but not special abilites like fireballs; his own special ability is to make copies of himself to attack opponent

Laser pistol and energy dagger

Cutting throat with dagger and summon spaceship for beam of death

Likes to attack form front and back and same time with his ability

Self improvement

Weakness

He is usually quiet and stoic but when talking about politics he erupts when someone disagrees and goes into long winded rants about his opinions he believes in free market economics and that monopolies are their natural enemy and in the Second Amendment, He is vehemently against religion even though he acknowledges the existence of gods he says it is just as foolish to deny their existence as it is to trust them completely and has bitter hatred for those who claim to know what God wants saying they are mentally ill or masking a geo-political ambition

He is first born son Drakkas von Savage and Roxanne von Savage

OOC: These are the OC's I have chosen. First official chapter should be up soon.


End file.
